Unworthy
by Princess Skye Jewel
Summary: Prince Gumball was really good at the sword from the start. But he wins some and loses some. To his deep shame and sadness, he lost that one fight he needed to win. Now Fionna and Cake are at the mercy of a controlled Marshall. The future now depends on the decision Gumball makes. [OOC]


**Unworthy**

**Summary: Prince Gumball was really good at the sword from the start. But he wins some and loses some. To his deep shame and sadness, he lost that one fight he needed to win. Now Fionna and Cake are at the mercy of a controlled Marshall. The future now depends on the decision Gumball makes. [OOC]**

**A/N: One-shot. And, this might not be in character, but I just need some red stuff. **

His sweating was profuse. He was panting. What was in front of him was not just a nuisance now, but a beast. He drew his sword and lunged at the vampire.

"Marshall!" Gumball roared and pointed the sword at the vampire's neck. But he backed off, thinking it wasn't a good idea.

The vampire's voice turned extremely low. "What?"

"Let her go!"

Marshall grinned, and shook his head. He hissed at the candy prince. He always knew of him as a baker, a guy who preferred to be indoors than fight—or at least, that was what he thought.

He left the tied-up Fionna on the tree he was near and charged at Gumball. The prince attacked Marshall, and the vampire attempted to punch Gumball. The two went back and forth, each advancing and retreating, hitting and missing, blocking and attacking.

Gumball was already bruised. He was fatigued—he was never used to battles. Lord Monochromicorn was in the kingdom. Gumball didn't want him to be harmed. He had to save Fionna and Cake. He'd die for them.

Marshall, meanwhile, was bloody. _He's a pretty good at the sword, for a baker prince. _His punches were pretty good, but there was no doubt Gumball's strokes at his sword were even more painful. But he wasn't the regular Marshall—he was the new and improved Icy Marshall. His regular bluish tone was unusually blue and freezing to the touch.

All of this trouble started from Ice Queen.

* * *

_Marshall was just jamming tunes while Ice Queen was by her throne, thinking intense thoughts. _

_She was in red tape. It's always the same day. She wakes up, kidnaps a prince, Fionna and Cake finds out and she's doomed and Marshall jams in for some time. She wanted it to change._ _If she couldn't have Gumball for herself, then revenge is next._

"_Marshy Lee?" she called in her sweetest voice._

"_Don't call me Marshy!" Marshall hissed. "What?"_

"_You like Fionna, right?"_

"_Yeah, so?" Marshall asked._

"_You can finally turn her into the Vampire Queen and have her all for herself! Just drink this and follow every instruction I say!" Ice Queen handed him a flash containing dark blue liquid with sky-blue swirls and white snowflakes. _

"_What about Gummy?" He asked, referring to Gumball._

"_That's the point! You can finish off her candy friend or black him out and give him to me!"_

_Marshall grinned. He would have Fionna without any trouble from Gumball and all he needed to do was drink the concoction._

_He opened the container and drank it all up. He coughed violently and was on the floor in fetal position and blacked out, sprawled on the floor._

"_Ah," Ice Queen chuckled. "Revenge is best served cold and freezing!"_

_A few hours later, Marshall woke up. His eyes were red and his voice was so low. "Now I drank your stuff. Now what?"_

_Marshall was now different. All he wanted was Fionna. Ice Queen was delighted that her plan finally worked. _

_Ice Queen whispered what he would do, and disappeared._

* * *

And that was how Gumball had to save Fionna and Cake.

The two were still fighting the fight. But right when Gumball tried to parry Marshall's kick with his sword, the kick flung his sword stuck on the ground and the foot landed on Gumball straight on the face.

Gumball was weak, and Marshall, thinking that he was dying, left him there. It was the end of the battle.

Gumball lost all his will to live when his blurred vision saw Marshall picking up a gagged Fionna.

He lost the fight. He failed.

Everything would change. He had to accept that.

But he can't.

**A/N: To those who read, thanks! ^_^ Type something in that box below and I'll give virtual kitten! *hands you a virtual kitten***


End file.
